


Training

by audrey1nd



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic, M/M, Massage, Multi, Stick Fighting, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar decides it's time for Athelstan to stand his ground...or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/gifts).



> Set during Season One.

Athelstan watched Ragnar as he fought with Torstein. Every so often Ragnar would look back at Athelstan and smile, making sure that he was watching. Because this fight was for Athelstan's benefit.

Ragnar had decided that it was time for Athelstan to learn to fight. So he was showing off.

Ragnar's back gleamed with sweat in the sunlight as he fought, having discarded his shirt after the first round.

"Quite an enjoyable view, isn't it?" Lagertha whispered in his ear, causing him to jump. She had snuck up on him from behind, enthralled as he was with watching Ragnar. 

Athelstan blushed. Ever since the night when they'd offered for Athelstan to join them, Lagertha had been watching him closely, slipping in and whispering insinuations every now and then.

Ragnar, on the other hand, was being as friendly as possible. Which apparently meant babysitting as a test of trust, learning how to farm, and now, fighting lessons.

Ragnar disarmed Torstein with a shout, and then turned to smile at Athelstan and Lagertha. He pointed at Athelstan with his axe.   
"Your turn," he shouted.

"Enjoy," Lagertha whispered in his ear.

Ragnar came over and grabbed Athelstan's forearm, pulling him upright. Lagertha stood up from where she'd been crouching behind Athelstan and patted him on the shoulder as Ragnar dragged him forward. Lagertha sat back down and leaned her chin on her hand as she settled down to watch.

Ragnar handed Athelstan a stick, grabbing one from a pile nearby for himself. "We use these for now."

Lagertha laughed from where she was sitting. "He treats you like a child," she called out. "Even Gyda is past fighting with sticks by now."

Athelstan looked down at his feet before setting his shoulders and planting his feet. "Then I hope to best her in a fight soon."

Lagertha just laughed again. Ragnar walked over behind him and slipped a foot behind one of his, causing Athelstan to fall face first to the ground. "Then you'd better learn not to fall on your face." Ragnar was smiling down at him as he held out a hand to help Athelstan up.

Athelstan took it and was surprised by how strong Ragnar was. He seemed to pull Athelstan up as if he weighed nothing.

Once Athelstan was upright again, Ragnar stood behind him, adjusting his feet and hips. Athelstan could feel the heat of Ragnar's bare chest against his back through the linen shirt he was wearing.

"Like this," Ragnar said before stepping away. "Now, when I come at you, try to block my blow and keep your footing."

Ragnar swung at him and Athelstan managed to get his stick up in time, but he fell right to the ground under the force of Ragnar's blow.

Ragnar pulled him up again, adjusted his feet _again_ , and then moved to stand across from him. "Now, really plant your weight. Feel as if your feet are sinking into the ground. Do you feel it? Are you ready?" Ragnar looked at him with that piercing gaze. Athelstan nodded.

Ragnar swung at him and Athelstan blocked, the sticks coming together with a crack, but Athelstan held his ground.

"Good," Ragnar smiled at him, eyes twinkling. "Again."

They fought for hours, making a large pile of kindling from the sticks they broke as they fought, until Athelstan could barely lift his arms.

The last time, Ragnar saw how his arms shook and took the stick out of his hands. "That is enough for today, I think."

Athelstan let out a heavy sigh as Ragnar led him back to their house.

Lagertha was directing Gyda in setting the table for dinner when they entered and Ragnar pushed him down to sit at the table. Ragnar went over to Lagertha and swept her up in his arms, kissing her.

"And how did our little monk do on his first day of training?" Lagertha giggled as she and Ragnar broke apart. 

"Not too poorly. He managed to stand his ground, though Gyda could still beat him in a fight. His arms will be quite sore tomorrow."

Gyda giggled from the other end of the table, where she was setting out the food.

"I am not surprised," Bjorn mumbled mulishly. "He is a weakling."

Ragnar smacked him upside the head. "He is strong enough to work on the farm. We just have to make him strong enough to defend it when your mother and I are gone."

Lagertha came up behind him, brushing her chest against his back like a cat, "We shall have to take care of your arms after supper."

Athelstan blushed and looked upwards, mumbling a prayer under his breath as Lagertha moved away. He could barely lift his arms to eat the food Lagertha had placed in front of him.

Lagertha watched him eat with a laugh. Bjorn and Gyda cleared the table after eating, despite Bjorn's protestations, as Ragnar dragged Athelstan up from the table. Athelstan groaned as he stood up, not having the energy to protest as Ragnar pushed him down onto his and Lagertha's bed facedown. He felt hands tugging his shirt off, and then something cool and wet hitting his back before large, rough hands, Ragnar's, started pressing down on his back.

Athelstan let out a moan as Ragnar's hands worked. Ragnar worked his shoulders first and then his back and arms.

Athelstan moved his head to the side and saw Lagertha watching with laughter in her eyes.

"Are you enjoying this, priest?" she whispered. "Just imagine what he could do if you were not so sore."

Ragnar laughed heartily at that, and Athelstan could feel the rumble all through his body, as Ragnar continued to work his back, soothing the pain. Athelstan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. Surely the pleasure of a massage after a hard day's work could not be a sin. That was his last thought as he fell asleep, Ragnar's hands on his sides.

Athelstan woke up hours later lying on Ragnar's chest, Lagertha snuggled into his side.

Athelstan sighed before going back to sleep. They may not have tempted him again, but they had certainly gotten him into their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up when the deadline was, so yay for you getting two yuletide fics!


End file.
